La novia de Quinn
by HeYaAchele
Summary: Santana nota que Quinn esta diferente. Un dia despues del colegio todos los del Glee Club entenderan porque o por quien esta la rubia tan distinta y al parecer alguien ya lo sabia o lo sospechaba. OneShot FABERRY


Es un oneshot Faberry, narrado desde la perspectiva de Santana, hace tiempo que lo tenia en mente, aunque creo que no quedo tan bien como lo esperaba, espero que les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de RM y de la Fox

* * *

><p>Ella esta muy distante últimamente, pero no para mal, como todos podían pensar, no esta extrañamente alegre siempre, cada vez que la veo me sonríe y lo mismo hace con todos los demás, pero no habla, con nadie, o sea cuando esta en grupos da uno que otro comentario pero generalmente se aísla.<p>

Son cerca de las 12 y me toca clase con ella, se que últimamente estamos más distanciadas que hasta hace unos años, después de todo lo que paso con Sue y nuestro deseo de ser capitanas de las Cheerios casi no nos hablamos, pero al menos ahora no nos atacamos cada 5 minutos.

Ella está sentada al fondo de la sala, sola en la fila que se encuentra pagada a la ventana, es decir a la que esta mas a la derecha, yo unos dos puesto más adelantes en diagonal, es decir en la fila que se encuentra mas al medio, puedo ver perfectamente que hace, a pesar de tener a mi Britt a mi derecha desvío mas de una vez mi mirada hacia ella. Hay algo diferente en su mirada no logro reconocer que es, pero hay algo diferente.

Por lo que se ve se podría decir que está bastante atenta a la clase de historia, pero se ve que de vez en cuando se distrae con el cuaderno que tiene justo al lado del de a asignatura. Últimamente siempre está con un cuaderno escribiendo quien sabe que. La clase acabo, y si bien anote todo lo que debía no entendí nada , supongo que después tendré que estudiar y repasar la materia.

Ella se para, la sala ya está casi vacía, mira su celular y sonríe notablemente, para luego irse con su vista en el aparato.

S: que crees que le pasara a Quinn? Esta rara últimamente

B: está enamorada

S: Que ¿ cómo sabes, ella te lo dijo?

B: no como crees, pero se nota, vamos, tengo hambre

S: se nota? Y porque yo no lo noto

B: porque tu al igual que todos acá no observas a las personas, solo las miras y notas algo distinto, sabias que ayer encontré a Lord Tubington leyendo de nuevo mi diario?

Enamorada, Quinn Fabray enamorada, puede ser, pero como lo sabe Britt, si, está bien ella es una chica muy observadora, pero de quien podría estar ella enamorada, de seguro no es de alguien de McKinley o si no ya se sabría.

Ya estábamos en el comedor, comiendo, estamos sentadas con los chicos del Club Glee, ella está aquí también, pero levemente separada del grupo, a veces agrega uno que otro comentario, pero nada relevante. Luego de varios minutos su celular suena, ella sonríe tontamente y se va.

B: viste, está enamorada, siempre atenta a su celular, escribiendo quizás que cosas en un cuadernito y siempre está con una sonrisa, me pregunto quién será

S: quizás tengas razón Britt

La hora del almuerzo ya había acabado y con Britt nos dirigimos a la sala de música, es la hora de Glee, debo admitir que me encanta esta hora, es el único momento del día donde no tengo que esconder mis sentimientos hacia mi chica, además de poder verla con una hermosa sonrisa, ya que se que a ella también le encanta esta clase, también puedo ver como baila y quizás cantarle alguna canción. Al llegar note que Quinn se encontraba ya sentada en uno de los asientos más alejados de la habitación, tenía su típico cuaderno sobre sus piernas, y escribía o dibujaba no lo sé, estaba aun hablando por teléfono. Cada vez me lo confirmaba mas, sonreía cada dos segundo y si no me equivoco escuche un te amo salir de sus labios y sonrojarse a los segundos después, se despidió y corto, un pequeño suspiro se escapo de sus labios y guardo su teléfono.

El Sr Schuster llega al rato después, nos dice que esta semana todos tendremos que cantar una canción que muestre como nos sentimos , dijo que era una manera de conocernos un poco más, conocer lo que sentíamos o algo así, dijo que desde ahora en adelante haríamos esto al menos cada tres meses, porque como éramos una familia estaba bien conocernos unos a otros, para sorpresa de nosotros la Rubi levanto la mano y dijo que ella quería cantar, que tenia la canción perfecta, ella se paro, se puso al frente y comenzó a cantar.

_I JUST WANT YOU CLOSE (__YO SOLO QUIERO TENERTE CERCA)  
><em>_WHERE YOU CAN STAY FOREVER (__DONDE TE PUEDAS QUEDAR POR SIEMPRE)  
><em>_YOU CAN BE SURE__ (PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO)  
><em>_THAT IT WILL ONLY GET BETTER__(QUE ESTO SOLO PUEDE PONERSE MEJOR)_

_YOU AND ME TOGETHER__ (TU Y YO JUNTOS)  
><em>_THROUGH THE DAYS AND NIGHTS__ (A TRAVÉS DE LOS DÍAS Y LAS NOCHES)_

_I DONT WORRY CUZ__ (YO NO ME PREOCUPO PORQUE)  
><em>_EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT__ (TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN)  
><em>_PEOPLE KEEP TALKING THEY CAN SAY WHAT THEY LIKE__ (LA GENTE SIGUE HABLANDO, ELLOS PUEDEN DECIR LO QUE QUIERAN)_

_BUT ALL I KNOW IS EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT (P__ERO LO QUE SE ES QUE TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN)__NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE (__NADIE, NADIE, NADIE)  
><em>_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT IM FEELING__ (PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO) _

_NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE__ (NADIE, NADIE, NADIE)_

_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU, YOU, YOU__ (PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, POR TI, POR TI)_

_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU __(PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO POR TI)_

_WHEN THE RAIN IS POURING DOWN (__CUANDO LA LLUVIA CAE)_

_AND MY HEART IS HURTING __(Y MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ HERIDO)_

_YOU WILL ALWAYS BE AROUND (__TU SIEMPRE ESTARÁS CERCA)  
><em>_THIS I KNOW FOR CERTAIN (__Y DE ESO ESTOY SEGURA)_

_YOU AND ME TOGETHER (__TU Y YO JUNTOS)_

_THROUGH THE DAYS AND NIGHTS__ (ATRAVÉS DE LOS DÍAS Y LAS NOCHES)_

_I DONT WORRY CUZ__ (YO NO ME PREOCUPO PORQUE)_

_EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT__ (TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN)  
><em>_PEOPLE KEEP TALKING THEY CAN SAY WHAT THEY LIKE__ (LA GENTE SIGUE HABLANDO, ELLOS PUEDEN DECIR LO QUE QUIERAN)_

_BUT ALL I KNOW IS EVERYTHINGS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT__ (PERO LO QUE SE ES QUE TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN)_

_NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE (__NADIE, NADIE, NADIE)  
><em>_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT IM FEELING__ (PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO)_

_NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE__ (NADIE, NADIE, NADIE)_

_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU, YOU, YOU__ (PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, POR TI, POR TI)_

_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU __(PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO POR TI)_

_I KNOW SOME PEOPLE SEARCH THE WORLD__ (SE QUE ALGUNOS BUSCAN POR TODO EL MUNDO__)_

_TO FIND SOMETHING LIKE WHAT WE HAVE__ (PARA ENCONTRAR ALGO COMO LO QUE NOSOTROS TENEMOS)_

_I KNOW PEOPLE WILL TRY TRY TO DIVIDE SOMETHING SO REAL__ (SE QUE LA GENTE TRATARA DE DIVIDIR ALGO TAN VERDADERO)_

_SO TIL THE END OF TIME IM TELLING YOU THERE IS NO ONE__ (ASI QUE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO TE DIRÉ QUE NO HABRÁ NADIE)_

_NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE (__NADIE, NADIE, NADIE)  
><em>_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT IM FEELING__ (PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO)_

_NO ONE, NO ONE, NO ONE__ (NADIE, NADIE, NADIE)_

_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU, YOU, YOU__ (PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO POR TI, POR TI, POR TI)_

_CAN GET IN THE WAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU __(PUEDE ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO POR TI)_

Había que admitirlo, la canción le ha salido genial, su voz a estado increíble, una vez que termino todos la aplaudimos, creo que nunca la habíamos escuchado cantar algo con tanto sentimiento, si, Britt tenía toda la razón, Quinn estaba enamorada y al parecer era correspondido en parte eso me alegra, ya que bueno siempre la he querido a pesar de todo y es lindo verla así.

El resto de la clase ha estado tranquila aparte de la rubia cantaron Sam, Tina y Artie todos los demás es decir yo, Britt, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike y Lauren cantaríamos durante la semana, yo sabía perfectamente que cantar, pero quería prepararme un poco, así que decidí que la cantaría después, ya casi es hora de salir, con Britt iremos a tomar un helado, y a pasear por ahí.

Vi que Quinn salió casi de las primeras, todos salimos detrás de ella, al parecer yo no era la única que estaba interesada en saber quién era el enamorado de Quinn, llegamos al estacionamiento, ahí vimos a una chica baja, de cabello oscuro, con unos ojos bastante lindos, llevaba unos pantalones cortos, que dejaban a vistas sus piernas y dios que piernas, habíamos alcanzado a la rubia, es decir que ahora estábamos con ella, ella fue en dirección a esa chica, una vez que llego con esa morocha de piernas espectaculares la saludo con un beso en la boca.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos porque primero, Quinn estaba enamorada, segundo era lesbiana y tercero, dios su novia era increíblemente linda. A los minutos se acercaron, seguramente nos va a presentar a la chica.

Q: em chicos ella es Rachel

S: wow Rachel eres hermosa – Britt me golpeo

B: Santana!

S: que? ! es verdad, la rubia tiene buen gusto, aunque no como el mío – me acerque a mi hermosa holandesa y le bese le mejilla cerca de los labios

Q: ok, olvidándonos del comentario de Santana, como le decía es Rachel y es mi novia

R: hola

Blaine y Kurt fueron los primeros en saludar, seguidos por el resto de los chicos

B: hacen linda pareja

R: gracias

Q: amor no tenemos que ir, chicos nos vamos, quizás otro día les deje conocer mejor a mi novia, aunque no creo que sea bueno o se enamoraran de ella

Era increíble ambas se veían tan enamoradas, se despidieron de nosotros igual de rápido que nos saludaron, ambas comenzaron a caminar y yo grite

S: hey Quinn, algún día podríamos tener una cita triple que dices o mejor un trió

Q: EN TUS SUEÑOS SANTANA

S: seguro que si

Note como ella solo reía junto a su chica, me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron y esas cosas, creo que desde mañana comenzara el interrogatorio hacia Quinn Fabray….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Les agradeceria si comentan, en serio.**

**Y ya les agradezco por leerme**


End file.
